From the unpublished German Patent Application DE 10 2011 102 222.1, an actuating device for a clutch is known, having a stator device, a rotor device which is rotatable in relation to the stator device, and a carriage device which is movable to a limited extent in a radial direction in relation to the rotor device and which supplies tensile and thrust forces. Between the rotor device and the carriage device a roller screw drive is provided, having a plurality of coils and a recirculating roller system with rolling elements running in a roller raceway. The roller raceway has a track change region which is designed so that rolling elements run in the circumferential direction between a first and a second coil before the track change region, and rolling elements run in the circumferential direction after the track change region between the second and a third coil.